1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant sun shading apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant seat sun visor apparatus wherein the same may be readily securable to an existing infant seat and positionable relative to an infant within that seat, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant sun shading devices of various types and organizations have been set forth in the prior art. The prior devices have typically involved expansive organizations that have been cumbersome in use, or alternatively have been of limited effectiveness in the providing of sun shading about an infant's eyes and simultaneously allowing unobstructed vision and air circulation about the infant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,915 to Anderson sets forth a transparent canopy-type shield for securement in association with an infant seat. The continuous transparent canopy arrangement of the Anderson patent creates limited air flow about the infant and is of limited use in the shading of the infant as the entire canopy is transparent, as opposed to the translucent and photochromic qualities of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,162 to Pap, et al., sets forth an infant sun shade wherein the shade provides an opaque canopy vertically and horizontally adjustable, as well as angularly orientable to the existing infant seat. The Pap patent fails to provide the air circulation and shading to the infant's eyes, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,779 to Myers sets forth an infant sun shade including a sheet-like canopy securable utilizing a multi-link and tether suspension for securement of the opaque shade about the infant. The sun shade of the Myers patent is an organization relatively remote to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,780 to Finn sets forth an infant sun screen wherein a plurality of opposed clamps is securable to opposed sides of the infant seat, as opposed to the instant invention that is of a slip-fit universal type securement enabling a wider range of application and enhanced ease of use. Further, the Finn patent lacks the photochromic structure of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,906 to Davis, et al., sets forth an infant seat sun shade utilizing a plurality of side mounted spring fingers to secure the shade to an existing seat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved infant seat sun visor wherein the same includes the characteristics enabling ease of use and effectiveness of construction, and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.